Live Love Or Leave Love
by Lovelyn.S
Summary: No specific character... Imagine the character tht u like... Trying something like this for the first time...
_**! Live Love or Leave Love***_

 _ **  
**_Helooooo Everyone… M Ananya back with another stry of mine.. U all hv all the rights to imagine a couple tht you like…as _India Is A Free Country;) ;)_

 _ **"**_ _ **You will never knw the power of urself until someone hurts You Badly "  
**_

A dark clammy room… A girl with all her Belongings was thinking about someone spcl….. she was drifted with the memories given by her past…

Her P.O.V….

I wish I would have Never seen him…. No Regrets but…. Anyways.. even after so many years have passed on.. I still cant Ignore the fact.. tht stroll me and my fellings over

Thinking about all this she drifted in a deep sleep…..

After a while a series of thoughts , Images and sensations occurred through her mind… The images of her childhood friend… nd memories…

 _ **At The Age when they were nearly 15….**_

Girl:- Oh cmon.. if u dnt do this u will always remain a coward…

Boy:- r u mad… pagal hai.. agar yhn se gir gaye to…

Girl :- Hn to agar iss Balustrade se gire bhi naa to sirf fractures hi honge… mar thodi naa jayenge..

Boy :- pls hn mai nai aa raha.. pagal meri to abhi tk shadi bhi nai hui hai…

Girl :- to aacha hi hai naa… vaise bhi tujhe kaun milegi.. nd started laughing…

Boy :- Thts nt fair….. Fine abhi akke dikhata hun.. He climbed above the balustrade with the nd held her hand fr support nd started walking… enjoying…  
 _  
As they grew up it seemed as they had been the most unlikely friends… It seemed that their friendship slowly turned into something else….. But As the months passed The Guy started losing his Love fr her girl… He showed his ambition towards something else…. Or may be the story was totally different…_

 _ **A Radom Day…..  
**_  
Boy :- jaan ek baat bato agar maine kabhi tumhe chod diya to tum kya karogi…

Girl :- _**To mai**_ tumhe humesha ke liye apni life se nikal dungi _ **…aur uske baad agar tum chahoge bhi naa phir bhi hum kabhi ek nai honge…..**_

 _ **The Lat Day of their togetherness…**_

Guy (on phone) :- Jaan I wanna meet you…. R u available today…

Girl :- yeahhhh I am… kya hua u lookin a lil tensed.. everything okay…

Guy :- Will u follow my one exhortation….

Girl :- can u please speak up….

Guy :- _**Appke zindagi mei appko bahot se chahne wale milenge… bt har chahne wala appki zindagi ban jaye ye zaruri nai hota….**_

Girl :- kya ho gaya hai tumhe…. Kahin jaa rahe ho….

Guy :- Agar jaunga to aise ek jhatke se nikal jaungi ki tumhe pata bhi nai chalega…..

Girl :- aur maine tumhe jaane nai dungi… cuz _**I am an exotic chewing gum (**_ with this both of them shared a laugh…..or rather say a tensed laugh _ **)**_ …. Anyways "XYZ" park I will be waiting for you there…..

 _They hunged up….. the girl was getting ready as she was goona meet the love of her life…. She grabbed a beautiful black dress from her wardrobe.. nd got ready…_

 _She arrived tht park as soon as she could cuz probably she knew tht he ws waiting fr her… bt to her surprise there was no one…. She waited nd waited….. She called him fr a number of times bt there ws no answer from his side….. That Beautiful Evening Turned into a Dark one ….. Finally she gave up nd started crying badly…..  
_  
She finally _**woke up**_ with a satisfaction on her face….. Satisfaction? Yes the contentment tht even after so many years she could not forget him…. That means her Love for him was.. her _**"True Love"**_

She checked her cell phone and perceived that she recived a message a few hours ago stating…..

 _ **"You are invited for an astounding Ball Tonight Nd a free stay…..Miss Beautiful.. would Love to see you there on time**_ "

 _ **Ball Room…..**_

 _The Place ws quite filled with all the people enjoying… to their extent…. Girl reached there nd found everyone…. All her friends.. she mingled wid everyone…. Nd as the party was goin on…. She thought to have a drink…._

Bar Conter…..

Girl :- Excuse me can I have one Paradise please….  
 _  
As she looked around she found a Guy sitting adjacent to her…. At first she could not belive that the love of her life was in fornt of her…. The guy saw his girl with that same passion….  
Both of their eyes were brimmed with slight tears which were almost unnoticeable… But still The girl thought to act normally and… with a marvelous smile on her face she greeted him_

Girl.. :- heyyy… after a long time… how r u.. nd instantly hugged him… He ws initially confused as he thought tht if by fate he met her again.. she would hate him.. bt here the scenario was completely inconsistent of what he had thought…..

Guy :- Haan… aur tum..

Girl :- mai bhi…. Meanwhile she took her Glass nd Bid him bye saying tht her friends were waiting for her…. As soon as she turned a tear slipped through her eyes…which was normal…. As she reached to her friens one of them asked her…

Friend… :- What was the need to talk to him again…. Damn hw could u do the same mistake again.. He hurted u.. nd still u hugged him as if it was nothing… 

Girl :- I had two choices.. either.. mai use ignore karke chali jati yaa.. usse baat karti.. I thought option 2 ws much bttr.. nd if u remember tht we were frnds.. infact best frnds before we got into all this… nd I won't ruin my friendship only fr his bloody mistake….. agar mai aise karti _**to usme aur mujh mei farak hi kya reh jata…. I never waana be like him…. Cuz I knw how much it hurted when he left me…..**_ She sighed nd left…..

Her the guy was carried over by those childhood memories….

Girl :- ye tu kya kar raha hai….

Boy :- aacha phele tu ye bata ki ye kya hai…

Girl :- ye 10 rupees ki note hai….

Boy :- very good… to mai ye soch raha tha ki agar _**tera mera koi connection**_ hai to tu ye note un shop wale uncle ko degi auragar vahi note mujhe vapas mili to iska matlab ye hai ki hum best frnds hai… done…

Girl :- m glad tht m the first one to tell you.. kit u kitna bada bevakoof hai…. Idiot aisi to bahot saare notes honge… to obvio tujhe mil hi jayea naa…..

Boy :- kardi naa bevakoofo vali baat… arey hum iss note pr ek symbol banayenge… done..

Girl :- okkk….

The girl landed up thinking tht if he did nt get tht note he would get disheartened… nd so she took some notes nd made similar symbol… nd gave those notes to tht shopkeeper…. Here on the other hand even her bestie thought the same so he asked the 10 ruppes notes in the exchange of 100 ruppes…. He ws shocked to see.. those ten noted havin the same symbol… bt somewhere even he smiled…..

He took those noted nd reached the place where the girl was waiting or him…

Girl :- tujhe vo note mili kya….

Boy :- hn pr ek prblm hai… mujhe ek nai ye itne saare notes mile…

Girl :- aacha… dekha humari frndship ko… so strng isn't it…

Boy :- hn hn kuch zyada hi…. C'mon tht was a cheating okay….

Girl :- aacha g cheating maine ki yaa tune even u were supposed to gt a single note bt tune itne saare le liye….. cheater….

Boy :- huh.. tht means we are not friends…..

Girl :- rite we r nt freins bt best frndsss…

Boy :- kaise ?

Girl :- dekh tune ye itne saare notes exchange karwaye kyunki tujhe vo note mil jaye… haina… to iska mtlb ye hai tht u never wanted to dishearten me… aur maine bhi vahi sab soch ke ye cheating ki…. To iska mtlb yahi hua naa ki hum bestiess hai…. Nd with her explanation both of them shared a laugh…..

He came back frm the trail of memories nd looked fr the girl bt he could find her nowhere… so he moved to the garden nd saw her sitting there.. nd lookin at those beautiful stars….  
He came towards her at sat next to her nd said..

Boy :- sorry to bother you… bt kya mujhe meri jaan mil sakti hai…..

Girl :- looked at him.. nd said vo stars dekh rahe ho ….. nd especially vo jo sabse zyada shine ho raha hai… tht is ur jaan.. u cn talk to her….

Saying this she left for the Ball Room again…. He Followed her… there ws an announcement for Dance….

Both of them were selected as couples… nd the song started….as  
 _ **  
**_ _ **Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte  
Tere bina kya wajood mera Tujhse juda gar ho jaayenge  
Toh khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa**_

 _ **Kyunki tum hi ho  
Ab tum hi ho  
Zindagi ab tum hi ho  
Chain bhi, mera dard bhi  
Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**_

Both of them sarted dancing… With mixed emotions running through Guy had decided that he would propose her.. bt as he was about say I Love You to her…. the same star ws seen by tht him through the window…..nd a girl voice echoed through tht star saying….

" _ **mai tumhe humesha ke liye apni life se nikal dungi…aur uske baad agar tum chahoge bhi naa phir bhi hum kabhi ek nai honge….."**_  
 _ **  
**_Nd with tht voice he stopped himself…. Nd disaffirmed the thought of proposing her again…. Now as their positions changed… that is nw Girl was facing that star… She thought to propose him bt again a male voice echoed her ears saying… _ ****_

 _ **"Appke zindagi mei appko bahot se chahne wale milenge… bt har chahne wala appki zindagi ban jaye ye zaruri nai hota…."**_

Even she Disaffirmed the thought to proposing him nd inthis way tht party got over… all of them moved to their respective rooms…nd by luck they both were allocated the rooms next to one another…..

They both reached their balcony nd started staring at that star…..

Girl(frm her balcony to tht star) :- jaan I messed u soo much….. and today after a long time I saw u…. I wish I could tell tht mai tumse kitna pyar karti hun.. nd we could get together again bt as it is - _**fate decides tht much better**_

  
Gut (to tht star) :- I ,issed u to my Love….. I wish tht I could propose u again… bt my bad luck that _**You were nt to my Destiny…..  
**_  
And in the same way they slept… Morning when they had to leave.. for the last time they faced each other….. bt moved in opposite directions…. _**Having tears in their eyes with a smile of satisfaction….  
**_

So here I end up…..

Do tell hw it was… 


End file.
